napoleonbonapartefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Letondu
Editing again I have been gone for quite a while but I wanted to let you know I'm going to begin editing again. I read Napoleon: The Path to Power by Philip Dwyer. Ever heard of it? It's quite biased but I still liked it.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 02:33, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like an amazing trip. It's too bad I don't live in Europe, it would be much cheaper to visit where the French Empire used to be! I will look for that book as well, it seems interesting. Also, you are doing fine with the Waterloo Campaign article, I will go back and edit it afterwards to fix formatting and grammar, etc.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:35, November 28, 2011 (UTC) New protocol When writing a quote, use this format: Simple enough? If you have any questions ask me.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 00:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :It's not meant for in line quotes. I wouldn't use that template right here if this was an article. It's meant as an opening quote to a section, etc. Nevertheless, I will move it to one line.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 05:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Reversion of Vandalism That was a fantastic response. Great job.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 02:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I was a little shocked when I saw I must admit and downhearted for you because you obviously made a lot of effort on that page. I tried to reverse it and to bring the page back to its original state but I was not sure how and was afraid I would muck it up more,so I put a protect on it. I even began to think you had deleted it and had intentions of replacing it and in the end I figured that if you are like me you would have copied it. If not, I myself would write it. But, what you have wrote is fantastic and even better than before! It's great stuff and a worthy introduction to the Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki. :That entire biography is from the public-domain Encyclopedia Americana, I just edited it and added a ton of pictures and links, along with a few bits of extra information. It rivals the Wikipedia article in detail.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 00:13, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Forum post. Just thought I'd let you know I posted a forum topic to the Napoleon-Series forums... I don't think it's going to do much though.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 19:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Well the thoughts there Charlie and I think its a good idea myself. I site like this should ideally have a forum. In time perhaps more people might take part. Certainly as time passes the wealth of information here will accumilate and I like to think that then people will come here to use this database to further their own knowledge and participate. As for myself, I need to pull my finger out!! Le Tondu 17:35, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :We actually do have a forum provided by Wikia. Anyway, I agree... I think in time people will join.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 20:59, May 12, 2012 (UTC)